Alexander Deveraux
; Age Unknown) |status = * Alive |job = * Member of the Los Angeles Witch Community * Elder of the Los Angeles Coven (Formerly) * Member of The Faction (Formerly) * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * Headmaster & Owner of the Deveraux Boarding School (Currently) |title = * Zander (Alias) * Alex (by Charlotte & Elizabeth) * Alexander (by Christopher & Jake) * Mr. Deveraux, Casanova (by Jake) |species = * Witch |gender = * Male |family = * Gabriela Deveraux † (Ancestor) * Sebastien Deveraux † (Ancestor) * Phillipe Deveraux † (Ancestor) * Mathilde Deveraux † (Ancestor) * Brynne Deveraux † (Relative) * Frederick Deveraux † (Ancestor) * Unnamed Maternal Grandparents * Jane-Anne Deveraux (Mother) * Thomas Deveraux † (Father) * Unnamed Brother * Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux † (Wife; Widowed) * Elizabeth Chamberlain (Step-Daughter) * London Deveraux † (Daughter) * Alexis Deveraux (Granddaughter) * Maverick Deveraux (Nephew) |significant spells = * Cursing the Crescent Wolf Pack * Helping London cast the spell to confirm Charlotte's pregnancy and also link her with Charlotte * Restoring Elizabeth Chamberlain's soul (wit Christopher) * Protection Spell (on Elizabeth) * Cloaking Spell * Telekinesis * Pain Infliction (Twice) * Telekinesis * Astral Projection * Healing Spell * Boundary Spell (to protect himself from Jake) * Pendulum Spell |significant kills=* Inadu's Acolyte (3rd Time) |height = * 5'11" (Feet) * 1.80 (Meters) |hair color = * Dark Brown |eye color = * Dark Brown |actor = * Matt Ryan |episode count = * 19 |first = * Eat, Sleep, Repeat |last= * You Are Dear to My Heart (WD) * Vengeance }} Alexander "Zander" Deveraux, is an extremely talented and powerful witch. Zander is the headmaster of The Deveraux Boarding School for The Young and Gifted. He is the son of the late Thomas Deveraux, the father of London Deveraux and the grandfather of Alexis Deveraux. Because of her marriage to Zander, Charlotte Marshall was his wife. He is also the Step-father of Elizabeth Chamberlain. Alexander's counterpart is from . History Alexander had a strict upbringing and became a father to London. Zander left Norway to see the world when he was twenty-one. Zander was told about the Harvest but was skeptical of its authenticity. Zander arrived late and attempted to stop the proceedings, but could only look on helplessly as his daughter London was the third to be sacrificed. At the beginning of The Werewolf Diaries timeline, Zander met Charlotte Marshall. Zander quickly sensed that Charlotte was pregnant with Elizabeth, and he realized that Jake is the father. Since Jake has previously ruled over Los Angeles for years, Zander decided he could use his unborn child as his leverage to get him to help him. Jake was lured back into the city. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series |-|Season One= Season One In Eat, Sleep, Repeat, While Zander is trying to pay his respects to London, he's attacked by vampires but Christopher saves him. He asks what business London had with Jake. Zander takes him to Charlotte, announcing that he's pregnant with Jake's child. Zander also says that he's linked to Charlotte so anything that happens to one of them happens to the other. He tells Christopher to get Jake to agree to their plan. Christopher succeeds and manages to trade the cure for a werewolf bite for London's body, bringing it back to Zander. In Time For More Killing, when Charlotte ran away from the witches who were trying to kill her unborn child, Zander saved Charlotte by attacking and killing the witches who were sent by Julia to kill her and the baby. In Were Back, Zander, having received a message from Jake, arrived at the plantation house, where Charlotte had arranged a full moon party to finally meet her new-found family for the first time. Once there, he told her a bit about her history. However, Charlotte became alarmed when she informed him that she made no such deal, just as Graysin and Julia, combined their magical powers to trap both of them within the house, which they then set ablaze in an attempt to hurt Christopher by threatening Charlotte's life. Charlotte and Zander were both ultimately saved by Christopher before they could be severely harmed in the fire. In I Tried To Live, Julia kidnaps him and use his link to Charlotte as an advantage for the werewolf to miscarry her baby through a high temperance brought on by Dark Magic. While they're still linked together he tries to help Charlotte and later they're un-linked by Christopher. Zander originally appeared in Evil In My Blood but his scenes were deleted. |-|Season Two= In The Bond, Zander talks to Charlotte, telling her that the wedding must happen because it will make their species stronger, he also tells her that even if the marriage doesn't happen that he still has to tell her something. Jake interrupts them and takes Charlotte. Jake comes back to but this time for Zander. He is grabbed by Jake and taken to the woods, then they begin to fight. Zander fights back but he loses the fight for the most part but before Jake can kill him, Charlie tackles Jake and tells him to leave Zander alone. After that, Charlotte tells him that Elizabeth is still alive. In Extraordinary Measures, He is at the compound with Charlotte preparing for the wedding. Cole and Christopher bring Elizabeth and Charlotte introduces Zander to her. Charlotte enters the room and Zander gives her a gift. A little later, the wedding begins and He walks down the aisle with Charlotte. After the vows are said, he kisses her, and after the kiss, all of the wolves eyes start glowing. Later, he is in the street with Charlotte dancing and laughing and enjoying the music. They all go back to the compound and dance then Jake invites him and Charlotte to live at the compound. Zander is looking outside and then Charlotte comes up to him and tells him that she isn't just marrying him for the wolves, she's also doing it for her and then they kiss. In Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Charlotte comes out to the bayou after Zander had left their apartment mad that she kept putting herself in middle of The Chamberlain family's drama. Charlotte convinces him to return to their apartment and that they would have a quite family Christmas without the Chamberlains drama "Even if their house is on fire". |-|Season Three= Season Three In Back To Square One, In Roots and More Roots, In A Dance To Daddy's Grave, In What I Have Left, In Ticket To Hell, In The Unknown, Zander was called in by Christopher to help him with bringing back Elizabeth Chamberlain's soul from the Ancestral plane (as it was to much for him). In The Tale Of Two Wolves, Zander and Christopher successfully bring her back, Charlotte asks Zander to watch over Elizabeth while she attends school in Anaheim and this made both Zander and Elizabeth grow closer to each other. Personality Zander is described as a leader armed with a sharp tongue and confidence. He is a social force, planting the seeds of a revolution among his peers. His daughter London had great confidence in Zander, stating that he was never wrong. Despite these leadership qualities, Zander was shown to not be above lying to others to achieve his goals. In spite of this, he will not hesitate to work with adversaries in order to achieve the greater good. Physical Appearance Relationships Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux Charlotte is Zander's wife. He promised to break the curse he placed upon her family. When the curse was broken and he finally got to talk to her in person, they spent more time together, especially after she decided to live in the Bayou. He became even more attracted to her after he witnessed how strong she was as a leader. He worked with her to protect their family and friends. Zander continues to hope to have a chance with her, but, most of all, he wants Charlotte to be safe and happy. Elizabeth Chamberlain Alexander didn't care much about Elizabeth at the beginning. Later in Extraordinary Measures, as he married Charlotte, He becomes Elizabeth's step-father. He promised to protect her along with Charlotte and Jake. Zander is good with Elizabeth as he managed to settle her when she was upset. Appearances The Werewolf Diaries Season One * Eat, Sleep, Repeat * Time For More Killing * Were Back * I Tried To Live * Evil In My Blood (Footage) Season Two * The Bond * Extraordinary Measures * Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Season Three * Back To Square One * Roots and More Roots * A Dance To Daddy's Grave * What I Have Left * Ticket To Hell * The Unknown * The Tale Of Two Wolves Season Four * A World At Her Feet * Unfinished Business * You Are Dear to My Heart (Voice Only) }} Vengeance * Vengeance Trivia * He has a special gift of telling when a woman is pregnant. He told Jake this when explaining how he knew Charlotte bore his child. *Zander originally wanted nothing to do with the Los Angeles Coven. The death of his daughter convinced him to take a more active role in the affairs of the witches. **Zander has no faith in the Harvest, he believes that the Ancestors were lying to them, that they would not be resurrected. *Zander put the curse on Charlotte's bloodline which keeps them in wolf form. *After consecrating the Original Witch's remains he became an Elder Witch of Los Angeles. Name * The name Alexander is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Alexander is Defender of men.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/alexander * Deveraux is one of many alternate spellings of the French surname Deveraux, which is of Norman origin and means "of Évreux", a town in Normandy, France. Gallery |-|Season Three= Zander-1.jpg Zander-2.jpg Zander-3.jpg Zander-4.jpg Zander-5.jpg Zander-6.jpg Zander-7.jpg Zander-8.jpg Zander-9.jpg Zander-10.jpg Zander-11.jpg Zander-12.jpg Zander-13.jpg Zander-14.jpg Zander-15.jpg Zander-16.jpg Zander-17.jpg |-|Season Four= Zander-S4-1.jpg Zander-S4-2.jpg Zander-S4-3.jpg Zander-S4-4.jpg References See Also }} Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supernatural Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Vengeance Category:Deveraux Family Category:Los Angeles Coven Category:Former Antagonist Category:Protagonists